


This is good

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Parent!fic, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lot of people complained about it. Being a single parent, that is.Sam would never really get why. Sure, sometimes he wished he had someone, and losing Jess the way he did took a huge toll on him. But he loved his daughter endlessly and wouldn’t wish parenting to be any different. If someone came along and changed that, well, it would be a bonus, but he was happy. So happy.





	This is good

A lot of people complained about it. Being a single parent, that is.  
Sam would never really get why. Sure, sometimes he wished he had someone, and losing Jess the way he did took a huge toll on him. But he loved his daughter endlessly and wouldn’t wish parenting to be any different. If someone came along and changed that, well, it would be a bonus, but he was happy. So happy.  
Today had been something Leah had looked forwards to for months- her first day at school. It was magical how kids were, so excited about learning. He hoped she never lost that.  
He himself had for a while. After Jess, when everything was up in the air and he had a two-month old baby and a college telling him he had three missed deadlines and his brother was rubbing his back at night as he cried when Leah wouldn’t sleep for anything. Yes, he’d been relieved to leave school.  
But now, he was back at it again, doing what he was meant to do. Online learning was harder in some ways but it worked perfectly for him. He could parent his little girl, his baby, and still have time for his own separate goals.  
But today, right now, it was all about him and Leah.  
“Hey, baby!” He grinned as his daughter ran up to him, holding her arms out for a hug. He lifted her up and spun her, smiling even harder when she laughed excitedly. “Oh, you’re getting so big! Tell daddy all about school.”  
“I did writing and drawing and playtime. And I made a friend! Emma!”  
They walked home like that, hand in hand as Leah babbled away about her day. Sam honestly couldn’t be happier than he was in that moment, listening to his child being so excited and hopeful.  
“I’m gonna make a special early tea tonight. Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas are coming home early from work to see you!”  
That wasn’t quite the truth. Dean had no bookings in the garage this afternoon, a rare occurrence that had fallen perfectly, and the library closed early on Mondays. But he’d let Leah think her uncles were coming just to see her. She deserved to feel as special as she was.  
“What are we having?”  
“Waffles and ice cream! I know normally we shouldn’t have sweets without dinner first, but on your first day at school I think it’s okay, right?”  
“It’s okay!” Leah agreed. Sam laughed as he unlocked the door to their house, letting Leah run ahead down the hall. She’s missed her rabbit more than her father, he couldn’t help but think to himself with a quiet laugh.  
He shut the door and followed his daughter down the hall, helping her carefully unlatch the door and watching as she leant in to stroke Rapunzel, their very not-female, not-blonde rabbit.  
“You wanna hold her?” He asked, waiting for Leah to not enthusiastically before he reached in and carefully scooped up the rabbit, placing it into Leah’s arms. “We better put her outside so she can run around in a minute. Daddy’s been studying all day, she hasn’t gone in the garden today.”  
“Okay!” Leah declared happily, waiting for Sam to unlock the back door before walking the rabbit to his run, setting him down inside.  
He really would never understand how people couldn’t love this.


End file.
